


Prompt: Forever; Penny Dreadful; Dorian Gray

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [94]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Dorian Gray, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. A look at Dorian Gray's memory. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 5





	Prompt: Forever; Penny Dreadful; Dorian Gray

He vaguely remembers there was another like him.

He thinks they were a woman, but he’s not sure. Whoever they were, if they truly are immortal as he is, they’ve never returned.

Or as far as he knows. There is, he’ll admit, a good chance he wouldn’t recognise them on sight, and he’s not sure how he realised they were like him in the first place.

Surely, this isn’t a dream bleeding into his life.

After about eighty-to-ninety years, he must let go of things to keep his memory good.

It’s fair, he supposes. No one will remember him forever.


End file.
